lionguardfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Clan de Janja
Le clan de Janja est un petit groupe de hyènes mâles qui vit sur la Terre Interdite. Ils sont sept membres connus dans le clan, incluant leur chef, Janja. Le clan de Janja est gourmand et glouton, choisissant de ne pas suivre le Cycle de la Vie, ce qui entraîne de nombreux conflits avec la Garde du Roi Lion et d'autres clans de hyènes. Histoire La Garde du Roi Lion : Un nouveau cri Le clan est vu pour la première fois dans l'épisode pilote, quand Janja parle aux autres hyènes tout en rongeant un os. Il aperçoit un zorille du cap, Bunga, qui erre sur la Terre Interdite et demande à deux membres du clan, Cheezi et Chungu, de l'attraper. Ils sont rapidement arrêté par Kion qui leur demande de relâcher Bunga. Cheezi et Chungu se moquent du lionceau quand celui-ci rugit férocement. Les hyènes sont choqués par l'intensité du rugissement, laissant Bunga s'échapper. Plus tard, Mzingo vient informer le clan qu'une nouvelle Garde du Roi Lion a été formé, et Janja raconte la légende de la Garde du Roi lion et explique comment Scar a détruite sa propre Garde dans le passé. Il décide que lui et son clan frapperont le soir même pour arrêter cette nouvelle Garde, en tuant tous les animaux qu'ils pourront. Il explique son plan en chantant Ce soir on frappe. Comme toujours, les hyènes sont toutes très enthousiastes au plan de Janja. Au coucher du soleil, Janja et le reste du clan commencent donc une attaque contre les gazelles dans leurs pâturages, et Kion en est alerté. Le clan affronte la Garde du Roi Lion et Janja se retrouve blessé, puis se retrouve face à face avec Kion. Janja nargue et provoque le lionceau, qui utilise son Rugissement des Ancêtres pour forcer les hyènes à quitter la Terre des Lions. Janja rappelle au lionceau que même si il a gagné cette fois, ce ne sera pas aussi facile la prochaine fois. Puis il bat en retraite avec le reste de son clan. Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences Janja, Cheezi et Chungu tentent d'attaquer un troupeau d'antilopes quand la Garde du Roi Lion arrive pour les arrêter. Ils discutent brièvement avec la Garde à propos de leurs droits sur la Terre des Lions mais la Garde du Roi Lion les renvoie sur la Terre Interdite, Kion les suivant pour s'assurer qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Plus tard, Janja et son clan découvrent Jasiri sur leur territoire. Malgré qu'elle leur dise qu'elle ne faisait que passer, le clan fonce sur elle pour l'attaquer. Jasiri se défends bien un moment, assommant Cheezi et Chungu sans avoir besoin d'aide, mais se retrouve finalement bloqué par Janja. Cependant, Kion arrive pour aider Jasiri, mais ils se retrouvent encerclés. Le clan se prépare victorieusement à les attaquer de nouveau, mais Kion utilise son Rugissement des Ancêtres. Janja et son clan s'enfuient, blessés et vaincus. La future reine Quand la sœur de Kion, Kiara, devient temporairement la reine de la Terre des Lions, Mzingo en informe rapidement Janja et son clan. Ravi de cette nouvelle, Janja élabore un plan pour s'emparer de la Terre des Lions. Il demande à Mzingo de convaincre Kiara de le rencontrer au Rocher Brisé, sous prétexte que Janja voudrait faire un accord de paix. Mzingo accompli cette mission en flattant Kiara et en lui mentant, expliquant que Janja avait toujours voulu la paix mais que Kion était entêté et s'y était opposé. Kiara lui dit qu'elle va réfléchir à la question. Finalement elle décide de rencontrer Janja, malgré l'avis négatif de Kion sur la situation. Quand Kiara arrive au Rocher Brisé, Janja la salue avec enthousiasme. Son clan l'observe caché dans l'ombre, et Kiara dit nerveusement qu'elle va décliner la proposition. Janja rit et annonce son plan, ce qui horrifie Kiara, et le clan de hyènes encerclent la princesse. Elle esquive les premières attaques, mais Janja saute sur elle et la bloque au sol. Cepedant, Kion arrive pour sauver sa sœur. Il frappe Janja, l'éloignant de Kiara. Les deux lionceaux défient Janja, lui demandant si il pense pouvoir les vaincre tous les deux. Janja est prêt à continuer le combat tant qu'ils sont supérieur en nombre, mais le reste de la Garde rejoignent leur chef. N'étant plus à son avantage, Janja préfère prendre la fuite et son clan le suit. Meilleurs tous ensemble Janja et son clan provoquent la panique dans un troupeau de gnous sur la Terre des Lions, au grand damn de la Garde du Roi Lion. Cheezi et Chungu se faufillent derrière un jeune gnou et se préparent à l'attaquer mais ils sont stoppés par Bunga et Beshte. Janja et Kion se livrent une bataille en face à face, et Kion jette Janja dans les airs, au moment exact où un gnou a chargé. L'impact avec le gnou lance la hyène dans les airs. Le clan de Janja bat en retraite jusqu'à la Terre Interdite, poursuivi par Ono, qui reçoit la poussière soulevé par la course des hyènes dans l’œil. Janja apprends plus tard que Ono a perdu en partie la vue, ce qui lui donne l'idée de piéger la Garde du Roi Lion au milieu d'un éboulement. Il tente de faire passer son message à Cheezi et Chungu qui semblent plus concernés par la nourriture que par le plan. Janja tente de leur expliquer en chantant Hors du Chemin, mais à son grand agacement, ils ne comprennent toujours pas. Sur les ordres de Janja, les hyènes préparent des tas de rochers près d'un ravin. Ils se préparent à attaquer des zèbres, et quand la Garde du Roi Lion arrive pour protéger le troupeau, les hyènes les piègent dans le ravin. Elles rient et se moquent de la Garde du Roi Lion avant de rejoindre le troupeau de zèbres pour se régaler, Cheezi et Chungu ayant enfin compris le but du plan. Ono arrive à temps pour sauver les zèbres et les mettre à l'abri, et les hyènes sont une fois de plus forcés de retourner sur la Terre Interdite à cause du rugissement de Kion. La fête de Kupatana Le Clan de Janja est vu en train de poursuivre un jeune chacal, Dogo. La Garde du Roi Lion intervient pour sauver Dogo. Kion bloque Janja au sol, lui ordonnant de laisser le chacal partir et Bunga rappelle à Janja qu'ils sont le jour de Kupatana. Janja rit et leur dit que si ils veulent le chacal, il leur laisse volontiers, ce qui surprend et perturbe un peu Kion. Le lionceau relâche Janja qui ordonne à son clan de partir. En partant, Janja se met à rire en lançant un "Joyeux Kupatana !" à la Garde du Roi Lion. Son clan le rejoint dans ses rires et les hyènes disparaissent dans la Terre Interdite. La nouvelle famille de Fuli Quand Bunga entre sur la Terre Interdite, Cheezi le repère et le rapporte directement à Janja. Le clan se prépare à tuer et manger Bunga, mais Fuli intervient. Quand le sol sous eux se brise, Fuli et Bunga se retrouvent coincés sur une plaque de pierre flottante sur une rivière de lave. Janja et son clan les poursuivent, prêts à les dévorer, mais Kion, Beshte et Ono arrivent pour sauver leurs amis. Beshte pousse un arbre sur la lave, et Fuli et Bunga grimpe dessus. Janja, Cheezi et Chungu les suivent mais Fuli saute hors de l'arbre en portant Bunga, et les trois hyènes se retrouvent coincés sur le tronc qui est en train de brûler. Suivez cet hippopotame ! Trois membres du clan, Janja, Cheezi et Chungu, se faufilent sur la Terre des Lions. Ils attaquent un groupe de jeunes animaux mais n'arrivent pas à les attraper. Ils décident de se concentrer et de poursuivre uniquement le petit éléphanteau Mtoto car il est le moins rapide, mais Beshte intervient, et Mtoto saute sur le dos de l'hippopotame pour être en sécurité. Ils s'enfuient à travers une rivière et les hyènes les poursuivent. Cheezi et Janja tentent d'attaquer Mtoto, mais se percutent l'un l'autre, et Beshte lance Chungu dans l'eau. Le trio se relève et continue la chasse, mais la Garde du Roi Lion arrive sur les lieux et les poussent dans l'eau, ce qui attire un certain nombre de crocodiles affamés qui les prennent en chasse. L'appel du Drongo Janja, Cheezi et Chungu attaquent un troupeau d'antilopes sur la Terre des Lions. Ils sont arrêtés par la Garde du Roi Lion et s'enfuient, mais font une pause pour reprendre leur souffle, quand ils entendent un drongo du nom de Tamaa imiter la voix de Janja. Ils le capturent et Janja ordonne à Tamaa d'imiter la voix de Kion pour dire aux antilopes de se rendre sur la Terre Interdite car ils y seront en sécurité. Tamaa hésite au début mais finit par le faire sous la menace, et les antilopes suivent l'ordre de "Kion". Tamaa demande si il peut partir maintenant qu'il a fait ce que Janja lui a demandé de faire, mais Janja refuse de le laisser partir, et demande à Cheezi de bien le tenir dans sa bouche pendant que lui traque le troupeau d'antilopes. Tamaa demande à la hyène de le laisser partir mais Cheezi et Chungu ne se laisse pas avoir et disent qu'ils ne le relâcheront que si Janja leur demande; Tamaa les piège donc en imitant la voix de Janja et Cheezi le relâche immédiatement. Se rendant compte de leur erreur, Cheezi et Chungu décident de ne pas en informer Janja et ils le rejoignent auprès du troupeau. Le trio s'arrête en entendant les voix des membres de la Garde du Roi Lion qui leur disent de laisser les antilopes tranquille et qu'ils sont encerclés. Janja comprends rapidement qu'il s'agit d'un piège de Tamaa quand il remarque que Cheezi n'a plus l'oiseau dans la bouche, mais la vrai Garde arrive sur les lieux au même moment et le clan de hyènes préfère prendre la fuite. Peintures et Prédictions Janja, Cheezi et Chungu aperçoivent la Garde calmer un troupeau de zèbres, et observent Ono qui les guide jusqu'à leurs pâturages. Ils décident de les suivre, exprimant leur sentiments sur la façon qu'ont les zèbres de paniquer et fuir. Quand ils arrivent, Janja dit à Cheezi et Chungu d'attendre son signal, quand Ono sera parti. Ils ne comprennent pas bien et foncent directement, suivi par Janja qui s'élance à son tour pour les rattraper. Ils commencent à semer le chaos parmi les zèbres, tandis que la Garde, alerté par Ono, arrive pour les arrêter. Cheezi et Chungu, occupés à complimenter leur "succès" car les zèbres ne les ont pas vu approcher, foncent accidentellement sur Beshte qui les bloque avec son corps. Ils commentent ensuite, disant qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu approcher. Tandis que Janja poursuit un zèbre plus loin, il est lui aussi arrêté par Kion qui est accidentellement tombé sur son dos. Janja lui demande d'où il sort, ce à quoi Kion lui répond de sortir de sa vue, et Janja rejoint Chungu et Cheezi dans leur fuite. La Migration vers les Prairies de Mbali Janja, Cheezi, et Chungu overhear the sound of a zebra baby, and soon arrive to investigate, sliding down the ridge and thus causing most of the zebras to scatter. Kion pleads with everyone to protect Muhimu and her newborn, knowing that mayhem is exactly what the hyenas want from them. After Muhimu orders them to, the zebras compose themselves, rushing back to Muhimu and her foal and defending them along with Kion, Bunga and Swala. At first Janja, Cheezi and Chungu taunt them, though they soon launch an attack. Janja is caught by Kion, and Bunga catches Cheezi. Chungu aims for the zebras, but is kicked back by a zebra. Chungu in turn pushes Kion off Janja as he is thrust away. Janja approaches the zebras, who pull back a little, though Muhimu's son kicks Janja in the face, throwing him away at the same time Bunga and Kion finish with Cheezi and Chungu. The hyenas retreat back into the Outlands, with each declaring that they didn't like zebra anyway. La nouvelle meute de Janja Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, et Tano are lurking in the Pride Lands, preparing to attack a wildebeest herd, which Janja knows will be slowed down due to the mud caused by a rainstorm the previous night. However, he himself slips in the mud and winds up getting caught by the Lion Guard. The rest of his clan slides after him, and Cheezi and Chungu reveal Janja's plan. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to drive the hyenas away, and in a fury, Janja blames Cheezi and Chungu for their defeat and promotes Nne and Tano. He orders his new crew to drive Cheezi and Chungu out of the Outlands, and they obey. Back in their lair, Janja tries to explain the rules to Nne and Tano, one of them being that he comes up with the plans. However, Nne and Tano reveal a clever scheme to trick the Lion Guard that Janja proves willing to try, though he doesn't quite understand their symbolism of the plan. He is pleased to have hyenas with intelligence like his on his crew. Cheezi and Chungu flee to the Pride Lands, where, after lamenting their loss, failing to attack an antelope herd, and getting caught in a mudslide, they are permitted to remain by the Lion Guard. They scavenge a hearty meal before going to sleep. Meanwhile, Janja and his crew are putting their plan into action. They chase after a herd of antelope, then begin to pursue a herd of oryxes when the Lion Guard arrives. Janja has difficulty with the transition, as he is puzzled by the complex plan, which makes irritates Nne and Tano. They finally shove him onto a ledge beneath them, where he is unable to climb out, and continue hunting the oryxes. However, the Guard, Cheezi, and Chungu find Janja and hears his story. As Kion and his team go to save the oryxes, Cheezi and Chungu jump down to keep their old boss company. Once Nne and Tano are taken care of, the Lion Guard returns to the ledge, only to find that it has collapsed. After making sure that the hyenas are all right, they watch as the trio make their way back to their home in the Outlands, united once more. Les Lions de la Terre Interdite Le Clan de Janja are mentioned when Jasiri announces to Kion that she has a problem back home. He asks her if it's Janja's Clan, but she responds that it's actually lions. Je ne rugirai plus jamais Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, et Tano get chased out of the Pride Lands by the Lion Guard, only for Janja to lead them straight back in once their backs are turned. Whilst searching for a gazelle they had been chasing, they encounter the queen, Nala. Although most of the clan are weary of her warning to leave, Janja encourages his crew to fight her, as they have her outnumbered. As they begin, Kion appears and angrily uses the Roar of the Elders to send them flying back into the Outlands. L'idole d'Ono Janja, Cheezi, et Chungu track down some klipspringers near the edge of a cliff. When Ono points them out to his idol, Hadithi, the legendary eagle flees, leaving Ono to tackle the hyenas. Although he attempts to use the "Hadithi Spin", he crashes into the cliffside instead, trapping his wing under a boulder. Cheezi et Chungu approach the defenseless egret, but Fuli arrives and warns them away. They rejoin their leader back with the klipspringers, and the three chase after them when Beshte creates a pathway for them to cross. As they cross the path themselves, the trio are dazzled by Ono and Hadithi swooping around them, and they eventually plummet into the water below. Janja is infuriated, but Chungu and Cheezi are amused at being defeated by a legend. Le Spectacle des Babouins Uroho, Mwevi et Mwizi get chased by Janja's clan La Garde du Roi Lion : L'Ombre de Scar Le Clan de Janja attack Ma Tembo's herd. Nne questions this, but Janja is confident in victory. However, they are thwarted by the Lion Guard and retreat, trampling Ushari in the process. They later come back and attack the elephants again, but this time they are after the baboons too and thanks to the Lion Guard driving them to a dead end, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow them away. Once the clan returns to the Terre Interdite, they find Ushari and he shares the information of how Kion and the guard keeps beating them. He says that they keep getting advice from the wisest lion of all Mufasa and if they started thinking like lions they could finally beat the Lion Guard. But the clan aren't so sure because there would be no lion that would help a hyena let alone a great one. But Ushari reminds them that there was one lion who helped the hyenas and it was Scar. But, when Janja reminds the cobra that Scar died long ago, he agrees with that, but if Kion can talk to his grandfather. Ushari assured there was a way for them to talk to Scar and Janja lets him go to gather more information, but they will be following him, just in case. Ushari returns to Janja hiding nearby, who heard everything. Stunned, he agrees to seek out more information. With Janja still wary of Ushari, the snake brings him some friends of his, a group of skinks. After hearing what is at stake, Shupavu sends out Nyeusi, the stealthiest skink, to see where Makini and Rafiki are going. Once he returns, Ushari informs Janja that to make Scar return they just need fire, Kion's roar and a staff from the Pride Lands adviser. Janja already knows that they have the fire but how are they going to make Kion roar, Cheezi and Chungu tell Janja that the cub's roar is at it's strongest when his loved ones are in danger. Once they learn how to Réveillons une Légende, Janja and his clan leave to gather what they need, while trampling Ushari in the process. When Janja hears that Makini and Kiara are all alone, he and his pack successfully ambush the two, taking Kiara and Makini's staff to the Outlands. While the others guard Kiara, Janja confronts Kion, who asks the hyena what he wants. Not wanting to give away his true intentions, Janja tells Kion is that he wants to be left alone, which the lion cub finds a terrible idea. After Ono reports back saying that Kiara is safe, Kion gloats saying that they win again; but Janja doesn't let that phase him because he taunts the lion cub by threatening everyone he cares about. Kion at his breaking point lets loose the roar in anger erupting the volcano (unaware that's what Janja wanted). After all that by throwing Makini's Staff into volcano the hyenas have completed their mission summoning Scar. Emporté Scar asks Janja's clan to get rid of Beshte when he's alone in the Outlands. However they get beat by the Lion Guard. Sauvetage sur la Terre Interdite En cherchant les chacals, Janja, Cheezi et Chungu rencontrent Jasiri qui informe le trio qu'ils ont oublié de marquer leur territoire et que cette partie de la Terre Interdite lui appartient désormais. Elle leur permet de passer mais une bagarre éclate et Jasiri réussit à les chasser. Quand ils disent à Scar ce qui est arrivé, il pense que Jasiri pourrait être une bonne alliée mais Janja lui dit que c'est une mauvaise idée. Comme elle est amie avec la Garde du Roi lion, Scar la considère comme une menace et ordonne à Janja d'utiliser tout son clan pour se débarrasser d'elle. Ensuite, on voit Jasiri jouer avec Madoa et les bébés Tunu et Wema à un jeu de cache-cache jusqu'à ce qu'elle et les petits soient attaqués par le clan de Janja. Jasiri fait de son mieux pour défendre ses amis mais le trio se fait renverser dans un geyser de lave. Madoa (que Janja n'avait pas remarquée) réussit à s'enfuir pour demander l'aide de la Garde du Roi lion. Elle se rend sur la Terre des Lions pour leur dire que sa sœur et les bébés sont en danger. Une fois sur la Terre Interdite, ils se rendent à l'endroit où Jasiri est détenue et tout le monde distrait les hyènes pendant que Besthe pousse une dalle de pierre dans le geyser de lave, permettant aux trois hyènes de sortir. Une fois tout le monde en sécurité, Jasiri se sent un peu inquiète de l'attaque de Janja, la considérant comme quelque chose de plus important qu'une simple attaque, car Janja à tout de même essayé de l'éliminer. Kion la rassure en lui disant que la saison sèche rend certains animaux fous. Diviser pour mieux régner Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, et Tano La piqûre du scorpion Le Clan de Janja attacks the guard when they go to the Outlands to get the Volcanic Ash. When Scar calls out his army they come and attack the guard. Kion uses his Roar on them to escape. La Résistance des Hyènes Dans cet épisode, Janja dit le plan de Scar à sa meute pour attaquer le bois, les crocodiles et les chacals se déploieront sur le coté droit et gauche tandis que les hyènes seront au milieu. Madoa dit alors le plan de Scar à la garde qui se décide de se rendre au bois, cependant les hyènes résistantes dirigées par Jasiri ont provoqués un éboulement qui empêcha Janja et sa meute d'accéder à la Terre des Lions. La flotte de Kiburi et la famille de ReiRei se batte alors contre la Garde mais ils remarquent que Janja et les hyènes ne sont pas venus, la Garde les bats alors facilement. Plus tard la Garde du Roi Lion se rendent à nouveau au bois car les hyènes résistantes leurs à annoncés que les habitants de la Terre Interdite revenaient, la Garde les attendait mais en réalité Ono remarque que les habitants de la Terre Interdite avaient fait une diversion pour attaquer Jasiri et les hyènes résistantes en trompant la Garde. La Fin du Bois de Mizimu La Clan de Janja help Scar and his army go to Makini's mpando mpaya celebration. The hyenas ruin the event and Scar reveals himself in front ot the Pride Landers. Once they all panic and run Kion uses the roar on the army and blasts them to the Outlands. La Grande Bataille Janja sits on a rock in the still torched Kilio Valley, talking to Cheezi and Chungu. They mention that Kion has been growing up and his roar is now more powerful than ever. Janja blows them off and begins to walk away while thinking that they might be on the wrong side and begins to sing Nouvel Horizon. Later he is in the volcano, where Scar has summoned him. Scar knows about Janja wanting to leave him. Therefore, Scar asks him to distract The Lion Guard in their own lair, while Scar fullfills his other plan. Janja, thinking that he only has to distract the Guard agrees. Janja heads into The Pride Lands feeling pretty good about it. He laughs so that the Guard will notice him. He then lures them into the lair and running around, so that the Guard won't catch them and kick their tails. They proceed with the plan, suddenly realizing a fire in the entrance of the lair that has been made by Scar's other followers. Janja is in shock and jumps Bataille pour la Terre des Lions trough the fire before it gets too big. Then he sees that his clan couldn't make it trough and are still stuck inside the lair. Janja figures out that Scar gave him the plan to distract him and his clan so that Scar could get rid of them. He is angry, but knows just what to do and rushes into the Outlands to get Jasiri. The rest of the clan follows the Lion Guard by going through Beshte's pool. They soon see Scar ontop of Pride Rock. Janja and Jasiri come though the Pridelanders are having trouble trusting him. They eventually agree after encouragement from Makuu and Janja then tells King Simba that Scar revealed to him that only Kion can destroy Scar by using the most powerful roar he has into the volcano before they get some rest before the big battle. However, Scar reveals to Ushari that he deceived Janja, knowing he would turn on him and that using his most powerful roar in the volcano would cause a giant eruption that would destroy the Pride Lands rather then Scar. The next morning they all go to the Outlands to defeat Scar once and for all. They run to the Outlands, where they meet the Army of Scar that now sees that Janja has left them. The Outlanders of course get beaten up by Pride Landers and The Lion Guard goes to the volcano to get Scar out of the way. During the battle, Cheezi and Chungu briefly forget their new alligance to the Pride Lands and almost attack the Rhinos. This causes Janja to angrily tackle them and remind them they are on the Pride Landers side now before apologizing to the rhinos and continuing the fight. When they come out again, Kion goes onto a rock and announces, that Scar as been defeated. Everyone is very happy, but then Cheezi asks who will lead the Outlands so that there will be peace. Janja comes onto the rock and says that he found the perfect to lead. Kiburi dissapointedly asks if Janja himself wants to lead. Janja answers that he is not that dumb, but Jasiri should lead. Kion likes the idea and she is now the leader of the outlands. Janja replys, that all the hyenas will help, even his clan. Kion goes to see Rafiki because his scar is bugging him. Jasiri kindly says that he should go and Janja gives Kion a sad look as he leaves. Friends to the End Janja's Clan appears in the song "Friends to the End." The Lake of Reflection In a flashback Janja and his clan are all younger and was trying to steal an egg, but gets stopped by Kion and his friends. Return to the Pride Lands Janja helps the Lion Guard comes back to the Pride Lands from the Tree of Life. Cheezi and Chungu jump on top of him and were worried that they would never seen him again. Janja says they weren't gone that long. Kion asks Madoa what happened to Zira. Madoa says they were hiding from Zira and didn't see what happened. Soon Mzingo and his vultures come and are happy to see Jasiri home. Jasiri asks Mzingo to join them in settling peace in the Pride Lands. Mzingo and his vultures are happy to help. Anga soon spots a strange lion with dark fur on Pride Rock who happens to be Kovu. Wondering if they're too late, Vitani and her Lion Guard come up to them, They start to attack everyone but Kion had enough. He's about to use the Roar, but Kiara stops him. Kiara says that Kovu and Vitani has joined their Pride and Zira completed her journey through the Circle of Life. After thanking Jasiri for their help the Outlanders leave. The hyenas soon come to the Tree of Life to see Kion marry Queen Rani. Membres connus Janja ]] Article détaillé : Janja Janja est le chef du clan. C'est une hyène tacheté avec la fourrure grise et le ventre gris-beige et un museau noir. Il a des taches gris foncé et des oreilles pointus avec une entaille à l'oreille gauche. Janja est avide et fauteur de troubles. Il méprise la Garde du Roi Lion, en particulier le chef, Kion, et son Rugissement. Cheezi Article détaillé : Cheezi Cheezi est une hyène folle qui tire souvent la langue. Il a les oreilles noires et rondes au bout, avec des entailles sur chacune d'elles ; ainsi qu'un grand nez rouge. Il est plutôt petit, et maigre, contrairement à Chungu. Il n'est pas très intelligent, comme Chungu, mais semble plus sérieux et sournois que lui. Il a l'air d'aimer la violence. Chungu Article détaillé : Chungu Chungu est une hyène forte avec une grande mâchoire et des petits yeux. Il a une grande crinière et des entailles sur chacune de ses oreilles. Il n'est pas très intelligent et ne pense qu'à manger. Il fait absolument tout ce que lui demande Janja. Il complimente Janja à chaque fois que celui-ci fait une blague. Nne Article détaillé : Nne Nne est une hyène rusé avec des marques faciales grises foncés sur son museau et deux petites mèches sur la tête. Il est très intelligent, bien plus que son propre chef. Il est très peu patient avec ceux qui ne sont pas à son niveau, mais tant qu'ils lui sont utiles il reste avec eux. Il est beaucoup trop sûr de lui, ce qui semble être son point faible. Tano Article détaillé : Tano Tano est une hyène sournoise avec des yeux généralement plissés et trois petites mèches sur la tête. C'est l'une des hyènes les plus intelligentes du clan, et l'est même plus que son propre chef. Il est plutôt moqueur. Comme son ami Nne, il surestime sa propre intelligence, ce qui en fait son point faible. Sita Article détaillé : Sita Sita est une hyène. Saba Article détaillé : Saba Saba est une hyène avec des entailles sur chacune d'elles. Autres membres The following characters are part of the Janja Clan, but unknown names, Sita and Saba. ClanJanja2.png ClanJanja3.png Affiliés Mzingo Main article: Mzingo Mzingo est un vautour qui agit comme un espion pour Janja. Il a des plumes bleus foncés et un gros bec jaune puis rouge au bout. Il est chauve au niveau du coup et de la tête. Mzingo est sournois et rusé avec un comportement plutôt sec. Il rapporte à Janja les bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles pour les hyènes, en provenance de la Terre des Lions. Il aimerait lui aussi pouvoir manger ce qu'il lui plait sans se soucier du Cycle de la Vie. Ushari Main article: '' Ushari Ushari est un cobra rouge et crème. Il était d'abord un membre neutre de la Terre des Lions, mais a finit par devenir méchant à force d'avoir été dérangé un trop grand nombre de fois par la Garde du Roi Lion. Il travaille maintenant avec le clan de Janja et a joué un rôle important dans l'invocation de Scar. Puisqu'il vit aussi sur la Terre des Lions, il possède plusieurs alliés prêt à travailler pour lui afin de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Scar ''Main article: '' Scar Scar est un lion apparaissant sous la forme d'un esprit qui vit dans le volcan de la Terre Interdite, avec Ushari. Il a été ramené à la vie par Janja et est maintenant considéré comme le chef du groupe. Il est le seul que Janja considère comme étant d'un rang supérieur à lui-même. Futilités * Le Clan est dirigé par Janja, qui est un mâle, alors que dans la réalité, ce sont les femelles qui dirigent chez les hyènes. * Il a été dit que les membres du clan de Janja sont des descendants du clan de ''Shenzi dans Le Roi Lion. * Le nombre exact de membres dans le clan de Janja est un peu confus. Dans Sauvetage sur la Terre Interdite, Scar demande à Janja de prendre tout son clan avec lui pour se débarrasser de Jasiri, et quand Janja se retrouve confronté à elle, on voit exactement sept membres (en comptant Janja). Cependant, cela contredit certaines scènes d'épisodes précédents, comme dans la chanson Ce soir on frappe où huit hyènes apparaissent, ou dans Réveillons une Légende, où elles sont neufs. Gallery La Garde du Roi Lion : Un nouveau cri Returnoftheroar-0 (157).png ClandeJanja.png The Lion Guard Return of the Roar WatchTLG snapshot 0.24.52.705 1080p (1).png CeSoirOnFrappe.png Tonight-we-strike (83).png Returnoftheroar8.png Janja2-0.png Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences Chungu2.png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (459).png La future reire Cheezi2.png Meilleurs tous ensemble Horsduchemin.png La nouvelle famille de Fuli Fulisnewfamily.png L'appel du Drongo The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (272).png Peintures et Prédictions Panic-and-run.png Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (321).png La nouvelle meute de Janja Nne 01.png Tano 01.png Chanson chungu.png La Garde du Roi Lion : L'Ombre de Scar The-rise-of-scar (612).png Réveillons une légende.png The-rise-of-scar (1013).png Sauvetage sur la Terre Interdite La pire hyène qui soit.png Diviser pour mieux régner Divide and Conquer (4).png La piqûre du scorpion The-scorpions-sting (470).png L'incendie de la Vallée des Eléphants Maxresdefaultf.jpg C81824471617892f817897af8f29660011fe1781v2 hq.jpg La Fin du Bois de Mizimu The Lion Guard The Fall Of Mizimu Grove WatchTLG snapshot 0.10.46.625 1080p (1).png The Lion Guard The Fall Of Mizimu Grove WatchTLG snapshot 0.12.58.590 1080p.png Bataille pour la Terre des Lions New Way to Go.png The Lion Guard Battle for the Pride Lands WatchTLG snapshot 0.17.21.058 1080p (1).png The Lion Guard Battle for the Pride Lands WatchTLG snapshot 0.18.06.783 1080p (1).png The Lion Guard Battle for the Pride Lands WatchTLG snapshot 0.23.11.882 1080p (1).png Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Habitants de la Terre Interdite Catégorie:Hyènes Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Clans de hyènes en:Janja's Clan